


Chosen Bride

by CalicoJane



Series: At a later date [2]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: AU-no Hulda, Au-no Ancar, F/M, Original Child Characters, Talia chosen later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane
Summary: Sequel to UnChosen Love. Talia is now a Herald Trainee, but forces continue to conspire against her and the Heralds. Valdemar is in for a rough bit of history as things come to a head, and Talia must juggle her roles as Queen's Own, trainee, mother, and wife.
Relationships: Dirk/Talia (Valdemar)
Series: At a later date [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992757
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and make no profit. 
> 
> For this to make sense I highly recommend reading UnChosen Love first. Updates may be slightly slower until I finish Heralds in Hardorn and the Hereafter.
> 
> Special thanks to Leannmanderson

Talia and Dirk rode through the gates of the Palace and Collegia complex. Andy was riding with Dirk and baby Liora was in a sling on Talia’s chest. She’d walked through these gates plenty going to her lessons at the Healer’s Collegium while living in the City, but now riding through as a Trainee Herald on Rolan it felt different somehow.

It had now been two months since Talia was Chosen. They had stayed in the North for another five weeks to ensure that Talia and Liora were strong enough to travel, then taken it easy on the road. What had taken them ten days to travel in June they now took three weeks to cover, and Talia was sure Dirk alone could have made the trip in less than one.

She noticed people treated her differently on the road as a newly Chosen then they had on the way North. She sensed people seemed happy to see her, rather than seeing her as an afterthought to Dirk and Kris. It was strange. And there was, almost respect, in people’s eyes. Respect for her! She was pondering how much things were changing as they rode into the Collegia complex.

Rolan stopped in front of the Herald’s Collegium where Dean Elcarth was waiting. “Ah! Herald Dirk, Trainee Talia, Andy, welcome back. My Companion said Rolan would be arriving soon. I’m glad to see he’s Chosen so well. Not that I would ever expect a Companion to do otherwise.” Talia and Dirk dismounted and Dirk swung Andy down. Over the last three weeks Talia had gotten very good at getting on and off Rolan with Liora in her sling. “Come Talia! Dirk can bring your belongings back to your rooms while I get you enrolled in classes. I assume you’d like to stay in his rooms rather than move into the Collegium wing?” At her shy nod he continued. “Oh, and is this little one Liora?”

“Isn’t she cute?” said Andy.

Elcarth chuckled. “Why she is. Are you enjoying being a big brother?”

“Yes sir! I get to hold her, and Mama says soon she’ll be able to babble!”

“Why don’t you go with Papa to our rooms while I go with Dean Elcarth to see about my class schedule?” Talia said. She and Dirk had a hurried exchange, with very few words, and lots of looks between them, before she slipped the sling off and Dirk slipped it on, all without waking Liora. They had practiced that too, and gotten quite good at switching the baby between them without waking her up.

Dirk kissed her swiftly (manuvering carefully so as not to bump Liora) “I’ll see you in a bit little bird,” and then took Andy and the Companions off to the stables.

Talia followed Elcarth into the Collegium proper. She’d been in the Herald’s Collegium before, it was where Kris’ office was and she’d often dropped Andy there. But she’d never been in Elcarth’s office before. It felt smaller than Kris’, though that may have been the piles of books and papers that covered nearly every surface. There was a chair clear for her at least, so when Elcarth motioned for her to sit down she was able to do so. The elderly Herald sat behind his desk and began to quiz her on her schooling.

Elcarth was not surprised that Talia did not have any formal education, but he was surprised on how well read she was. She had a breadth of knowledge gained from reading on all sorts of subjects, from history (which he was not surprised about) to law and etiquette. He could easily place her out of all the lower level classes, and history all together.

He was concerned about her knowledge of fighting. Other than some basic unarmed self defense that Dirk had taught her, and an old skill with a bow she hadn’t used since before Andy was born, she had no experience whatsoever. It would be difficult for the weapons’ masters to bring her to a level where she could defend the Queen from an attack given her age.

Elcarth handed Talia her class schedule, just as there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” he called.

It was Elspeth, Talia saw. The younger trainee glanced at Talia and then looked at Elcarth. “Gwena said you wanted to see me sir?”

“Ah yes, I was wondering if you would show Talia around, Rolan chose her. She’ll need uniforms, but will be staying in her old rooms in the Herald’s wing, so won’t need to worry about a room for her.”

“Of course sir. Congratulations by the way,” Elspeth said the last part to Talia, “on the Choosing, the baby, and the wedding!”

“Thank you, it’s certainly been an eventful summer!” Talia said with a laugh.

At Elcarth’s shooing motion the two trainees left his office and headed for Gaytha’s. “Have you met Gaytha?” At Talia’s nod Elspeth continued. “She does the chore roster and is in charge of the uniforms.”

They came to Gaytha’s office, where Gaytha also offered her congratulations, on the Choosing, the baby (and when was she going to meet the little dear?), and the wedding. After a brief consult Talia was signed up for mostly cooking with a little bit of sewing, as that was easiest to do if she couldn’t get child minders.

The problem came when Gaytha presented the grey uniforms. “Um, how am I supposed to nurse in this?” Talia said looking at the shirt and tunic, like the ones Elspeth wore.

“Oh dear,” said Gaytha, “I know there’s a pattern for nursing Whites, but I don’t think we’ve ever had a nursing mother as a trainee before. Why don’t you stay in your own clothes for today and we’ll get your measurements and have…something….soon. We can probably pattern it off the nursing Whites.” So Talia was measured. She was embarrassed to be a problem case but Liora needed to eat!

Talia already knew where the bathing room nearest Dirks rooms was, but Elspeth also showed her the one nearest the salle, and the library, before delivering her back to Dirk to get ready for dinner.


	2. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia adjusts to life at the Collegium as a trainee

“You’re not in Greys!” Was the first thing out of Dirk’s mouth when Talia entered the suite. “Are you changing here?”

“No because apparently no one has ever thought to invent Greys for a nursing mother. Gaytha said she’d come up with something soon, but until then I’m stuck in my regular clothes. Sorry, I know you were probably _very_ excited to see me in uniform.”

“Is there any way I can answer that and maintain my dignity?” He said putting an awake and happy Liora onto a blanket on the floor to play.

“Given that you’ve never had dignity, no.” She came over and kissed him and slid her arms around him as he did her. “Where’s Andy?” She asked after they broke apart.

“Visiting Kris, I thought it’d be easier to unpack that way,” Dirk said. “He’ll bring him to dinner, which we should be getting ready for now.”

Talia had expected dinner as a trainee to be much like the dinners she had shared with the Heralds before leaving. She had not counted on everyone wanting to see the new baby and congratulate her and Dirk on the wedding, as well as congratulating her on being Chosen. It was all she could do to sneak in bites between all the well wishes!

She was grateful that she was properly trained in her Gift now (though her schedule did include time with the Healers to learn Mindhealing), all the people pressing around where she was sitting towelcome her would have been a bit much otherwise. Before, when she had just been Dirk’s lady she had mostly dealt with the already trained Heralds, now the students also came over to introduce to themselves, and there were a _lot_ of them.

Liora was overwhelmed by it all too, and would only allow Dirk or Talia to hold her (she probably would have allowed Andy to hold her, Talia felt it was more important that he eat). So Dirk and Talia took turns eating, one of them holding the baby and showing her off to the ever growing crowd, while the other quickly ate, and then switching places.

Finally they had eaten enough that they could make their excuses and leave. “Do you want help unpacking?” Elspeth asked. “I could help keep the children occupied, or fold laundry or what not.” Kris and Skif were also quick to volunteer their services, and since it _would_ be easier to unpack without holding Liora or entertaining Andy, and they _had_ missed Skif and Kris, and it would make a good chance for Talia to get to know Elspeth, they accepted.

Once back in the rooms Elspeth sat on the floor entertaining Andy as they played with blocks, while Kris held Liora. Skif turned out to be extremely competent at folding clothes, and together with Talia and Dirk got them unpacked.

Later that night long after the others had left and the children had been put to bed Talia and Dirk enjoyed the time alone provided by separate bedrooms, as on the ride down they had shared the one roomed way stations with both children. They were lying entwined together when Talia spoke. “You know, when I was a child I wanted to be a Herald, but I never thought it could happen.”

“Why not?” Dirk asked, curious.

“I didn’tknow about Choosing, for one. I thought Heralds were born to the position—like nobility. And then when I did know about Companion’s Choice I had Andy, and none of the tales ever mention Companions Choosing runaway wives or single mothers. It seemed too late for me.”

“Well, I’m glad it wasn’t. Ahrodie means a lot to me, and I’m glad you have your own Companion to turn to. And” he hesitated. “I’m glad you know you have standing here on your own.”

“That does help,” she admitted as she looked at him from where her head rested on his shoulder. “Though now that we’re properly wed, I do feel like I need it less.”

“Be that as it may, I’m glad you have it.”

The next morning Elspeth met Talia, Dirk, and the children at breakfast. Afterwards Kris was going to take Andy to see about taking basic classes at the Collegia rather then a Temple school, while Talia and Dirk each saw to their own lessons; Talia as a student, and Dirk as one of the assistant Weaponsmasters. Liora would stay in a sling on Talia, she mostly just slept and nursed right now, so she wouldn’t be too much trouble, and besides given that no one else could feed her it wasn’t like there was much choice.

Talia’s first class was Orientation. She had been under the impression that Dean Terran normally taught Orientation, but when she arrived to the classroom he was absent and Elcarth was there instead. Talia was one of the first to arrive, so as she took her seat she decided to ask about the change. “Oh, I thought Herald Teren normally taught Orientation?” she said.

“He does,” was Elcarth’s reply. “He would have this year too had the Companions come back closer to when they normally do. Normally they come back closer to end of August rather than early October! His daughter is getting married near Lake Evendim and he’s taken leave to be there for it.”

Talia had not known that Teren had any children, and wondered if he was married to his daughter’s mother, but it wasn’t as if she could ask, and anyway just then the door to the classroom opened and in poured the other new trainees.

In Talia’s year there were four other newly Chosen, all much younger than her. There was 13 year old Rebekka, 12 year old Jydren, 15 year old Lissa and 13 year old Lukkas. Talia very much felt like the odd one out, having recently turned 21, married twice and with two children.

After introductions Elcarth talked about what it meant to be a Herald and the different types of Heralds, including Queen’s Own. Some of the information was new to Talia, though most of it she’d gotten the gist of from listening to Dirk’s stories or reading.

After Orientation Talia went to help Mero in the kitchen before lunch. She’d met Mero on her first visit to the Collegium, and had seen him often since. He was delighted to have someone used to cooking under his charge and set her to work preparing a large batch of soup, while Liora slept soundly in her sling.

After lunch was weapon’s work. There Herald Alberich tested her knowledge of unarmed self defense (the only fighting she knew at all) while Elspeth held Liora before putting her in Skif’s class. Elspeth kept a hold on the baby for riding class, which was taught by a Herald Sherril.

Talia was still in the practice of using her Gift as an extra sense to judge the people around her for potential danger, as she had since the kidnapping. Her Gift told her that something very bad had happened to Sherril, and she had never quite recovered from it. But she was nice enough seeming, and she was a good teacher and it didn’t take Talia long to feel like her old skill was coming back.

Kris got Andy enrolled in two classes in the Collegia, reading and the lowest level math class. He assigned a page who had been allowed to take classes at the Collegia, rather than with the other pages to be Andy’s mentor. Robin was maybe a year older than Andy and Kris thought they’d get a long well, if nothing else it would do Andy good to be around kids his own age.

Andy and Robin had just headed out of Kris’s office when Kris’ uncle entered.

“Was that Herald Dirk’s stepson I just saw? Are they back from their family visit already?”

“Yes, that was Andy. The whole family came back yesterday. They made good time because they traveled by Companion, Talia’s been Chosen. And by Rolan no less! I was just getting Andy enrolled in classes here.”

Orthallen smiled, “How marvelous!”

Talia couldn’t explain it, but she was awfully curious about other Heralds’ who’d had children. Maybe it was because for the most part she got the impression that it tended to just be the Monarch who had children. Hearing that Teren had a daughter by Lake Evendim had piqued her curiosity in way that was probably quite intrusive should she try to satisfy it. Had he had his daughter before he was Chosen? Or after? Why didn’t she live at the Collegium with him? Who was her mother? Was Teren married? Teren was the only Herald—other than Dirk and Selenay—that Talia had met who had had children, and she hadn’t even known.

She thought about this as she helped Mero in the kitchen before dinner on her second day. Mero noticed her lost in thought and spoke to her. “What is it little one? What is on your mind?” He spoke quietly, just to her, they were standing next to each other at the counter.

She colored slightly, and smiled at Mero. “I was just thinking, I hadn’t realized Herald Teren had a daughter. There are so few Heralds with children, Ididn’t realized he was one.”

“He has a daughter and a son. Both born before he was Chosen. Ah, it’s sad, he tried to make the marriage work after—but most Heralds aren’t built for marriage. I think they can’t seem to share themselves with more than their Companion long term. Unless their life bonded of course. It was very hard on him.”

Talia was quite to this news. She and Dirk had only discussed marriage after she had gotten unexpectedly pregnant, would he have married her otherwise? And would they make it work now that she was Chosen? Or would Rolan shove out any room in her heart for Dirk? What about the children? She knew her bond with Rolan was still growing, what would happen to her marriage as it did?

And—Dirk wouldn’t have moved down to the City if she hadn’t gotten pregnant with Liora. She knew that. Now that Liora was born in wedlock would they end up divorced?


	3. Lifebonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotional sidestep from the outline that had to be written. Dirk and Talia argue.

Something was wrong with Talia. Dirk didn’t know what it was, but she’d been withdrawn from him over the last two or three days, and seemed depressed. She was still plenty affectionate with the children, but not with him, which lead Dirk to the conclusion that he must have done something to upset her but he couldn’t figure out what. Ahrodie didn’t know either, and had even questioned Rolan on Dirk’s behalf, all the Companions could say was that Talia was upset and it did have to do with Dirk, but Rolan didn’t know why, and blamed his lack of knowledge on the infancy of his bond with his Chosen. Finally, Dirk decided to just ask Talia what was wrong one day when Andy off with Robin.

“Would you have married me if it weren’t for Liora?” Talia asked in answer to his query.

Dirk thought carefully as to how to answer. “I don’t know if it would have occurred to me. I knew you didn’t want to move into the Palace and Collegia, and I don’t think it would have occurred to me that I could move out of them if not for the pregnancy. That isn’t to say I wouldn’t have wanted to marry you—but I don’t think it would have occurred to me as something we could make work. But I knew long before Liora came along that I loved you. I left a letter with Kyril incase something should happen to me for you when I went on that mission six months after we met. Why?”

“Nothing, just hearing about how long term relationships don’t often work for Heralds—and I’vebeen wondering—that’s all.”

“Long term relationships don’t _generally_ work for Heralds, but there are exceptions! We’ll make it work. I promise, for you, and the children, we can do this,” Dirk said.

“How? We’re only here because of counterfeit moonpowder. You said yourself you wouldn’t have married me otherwise,” Talia took a deep breath and picked up Liora who was sleeping in her bassinet. “I’m going for a walk. I’ll see you later.”

Dirk leaned his head against the wall, he didn’t think he had said anything of the kind, had he?

When Andy didn’t arrive back by his prescribed bed time Dirk got worried and went looking for Robin. He found the page in the pages’ quarters with no sign of Andy. “Robin, do you know where Andy is?”

Robin looked surprised at the question. “The Lady—Lady Talia sir, she came and got him a while ago.”

“Do you know where they went?” Dirk asked.

“I assumed back to your rooms sir.”

Dirk ran to Kris’ rooms. : _Ahrodie?:_

: _Rolan doesn’t know where she is, she’s shielding him out on purpose. Probably wouldn’t work if their bond were fully established but—well—it’s working tonight. She can’t keep him out forever though:_

Dirk cursed, he’d been hoping Rolan was with Talia and the children. He would have felt a lot better knowing she had her Companion with her. He got to Kris’ door and started pounding on it until Kris opened it. “Dirk—what?”

“Talia—the children—they’re gone. Rolan can’t find her.”

“Kidnapped?” Kris asked.

“No,” Dirk admitted. “We had a fight—Rolan says she’s the one shielding him out. She’s mad at me—I’m not sure what all of it’s about,” nervously he ran his fingers through his hair, godshe was close to cracking up. “Honestly she’s probably safe enough, with friends in Haven, but I can’t stand the thought that she might not come back. Or she might come back and not want me.”

“Why don’t you come in here?” Kris said and ushered Dirk inside his room.

Dirk came in and collapsed in one of the armchairs and began quietly sobbing. Kris had long been afraid that Talia would hurt his oath brother, be hadn’t anticipated that she’d be Chosen first. _:Feather-foot? Do you know what’s going on?:_

_:No, and Ahrodie was giving them privacy when the argument occurred. Rolan says she’s been uneasy about something to do with Dirk for the past few days, but he’s not sure what.:_

Kris sighed. _:Can you ask Cymry to send Skif over?:_

Tantris sent an affirmative that Skif would be over shortly and Kris turned back to Dirk. “Did she say anything to you before she left?”

Dirk sniffed and then answered. “She thinks I only married her because of Liora, but that’s not true at all! And she thinks that because long term relationships don’t generally work between Heralds that we’re doomed.”

Talia sat in the kitchen of the inn with Margery while Andy and Liora slept in a room upstairs. “You know just because a man says something dumb doesn’t mean he means it,” Margery said.

“Huh?” Asked Talia.

“Let’s turn this around. Would it have occurred to you to move in with him if you hadn’t gotten pregnant?”

Talia sighed, “I don’t know. I mean he was a Herald and I worked in a shop.”

“So what part of his answer to the question do you object too? He basically said the same thing you just said.”

Talia was starting to feel very foolish. “Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have gotten mad at him about that. But I’m so worried about the future! Everyone’s telling me how Heralds don’t settle down, and I know the only reason we settled into living together was because of the pregnancy. How can I expect us to last?”

“What did he say to the whole ‘Heralds don’t form long term relationships’ thing?” Margery asked.

“He said that was generally true but that we would make it work,” Talia said flushing.

“In the stories there are Heralds who make it work.”

“Those stories are all about Heralds who are lifebonded, there’s not currently a lifebonded pair alive!”

“I’m not an expert in lifebonds, but Dirk looks at you like you are his world. Has since the first night he showed up in here and was too scared to talk to you. I was very much looking forward to making a tidy profit off him getting sloshed when he walked in here that first night—he had that look about him—and instead he ordered one drink and stared at you all night. Maybe you should stop being so scared of odds and stop sabotaging your happiness with a man who clearly loves you and your children,” Margery paused. “Unless you’ve gone off him?”

“No!” Said Talia. “I’m being stupid aren’t I?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to say it, but now that you’ve said it—yes.”

Just then one of the serving girls came into the kitchen. “Margery, there’s a Herald here asking if she’s here,” the girl said and nodded at Talia.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Talia said. To her surprise it was Skif, not Dirk, waiting at the bar.“Oh,” she said when she saw who was standing there.

“Dirk sent me, he wanted to give you space if that’s what you wanted, but he needed to know you and the children were safe,” Skif said, there was something like sympathy on his face. Trust Skif to know what she was feeling.

“We’re safe, I kind of flipped out. I was being stupid. I would come back with you now, but Andy’s asleep upstairs…Liora is too, but she wouldn’t wake up if I moved her.” Truth was Talia was feeling a little ashamed of how she had reacted. “Tell him I love him and I’ll be back as soon as Andy wakes up in the morning.”

Trust Skif to have an answer. “I can tell him,” he said, “or I can stay with Andy if you would prefer to tell him yourself tonight?”

Talia hesitated, but Margery cut in. “Don’t leave the poor man waiting. Go! Andy will be fine with me and the Herald here—I take it this is one of his ‘uncles?’” At Talia’s nod, Margery continued. “Go back to your man, don’t let yourself sleep with this between you.”

Talia gently knocked on the door to Kris’s chambers, Liora in her sling. Kris opened the door, and looked surprised to see her, then glared at her. “I hope you’ve come to make things right and not break his heart again.”

Talia flushed, “Is he here? Is he willing to see me?”

“Talia?” Dirk called from inside the suite. His voice sounded hoarse like he’d been crying, Kris stood aside so that Talia could go in to Dirk. He looked awful. He was sitting in an armchair with tear streaks down his face and red swollen eyes.

Talia kneeled in front of his chair, “Dirk, I am so sorry I got mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong, I’ve just been so scared. Everyone keeps talking about how most Heralds don’t do well at the long term thing—except those who are lifebonded. And that’s so rare, I’m pretty certain that only happens in stories.”

“It doesn’t just happen in stories, there were two Heralds here who died a few years ago who were lifebonded—but I see your point,” Dirk said. “But I do see why you were scared, it hardly seems likely that we can manage. But I _know_ we can even if we’re not lifebonded—“

“Hold up,” said Kris. “Why are you both so convinced that you don’t have a lifebond?”

Kris had _tried_ to give Talia and Dirk some privacy, even if he was mad at the trainee for the way she had treated his oathbrother. But he couldn’t let their stupidity continue, it would leave them both miserable! If he didn’t intervene they were liable to break up with each other over fear of breaking up in the future! He knew Dirk could be an idiot but he’d thought Talia had a better head on her shoulders.

“Well,” said Dirk, uncertain now, “That just doesn’t seem like something that would happen to us. I mean aside from being Heralds we’re both pretty ordinary.”

“Why don’t you ask your Companions?” Kris said, sounding like he _really_ didn’t want to be involved.

_:Ahrodie?:_

He felt the Companion sigh _:Yes, Chosen, you and Talia are lifebonded. I didn’t mention it earlier because you two were doing so well.:_

“Oh,” Dirk said both aloud and to Ahrodie, feeling rather foolish for not having recognized the signs.

“What’d she say?” Asked Talia, a little frightened sounding.

“That it’s a lifebond and I’m an idiot,” he said.


	4. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Talia make adjustments to the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the insanely short chapter, both my wrists are in splints for carpel tunnel, so writing has been interesting

Over the next few days, as Talia settled back into her routine, she realized that now that she knew about the lifebondshe was aware of the Dirk nearly all the time. It was a little disconcerting at first, but she soon started finding comfort in it. Now that she was so aware of him and the lifebond, she felt silly for ever having questioned that they would stay together, always. 

Previously when she’d used her Gift to read Dirk she had picked up whatever emotion he was feeling at the moment, which certainly had often enough times been love and affection for her. Now even if her shields were up or they weren’t together she felt his emotions. Truthfully it was a little distracting at times, she’d been in etiquette class while Dirk was keeping an eye on both children, and he’d had felt a burst of love for them that _she_ felt. This got her thinking about how much she loved the children, and how lucky she was in Dirk who was such a wonderful father, and not thinking about the proper bow a Herald gives a foreign king when on a diplomatic mission.

She was also finding comfort in her routine. Now that Orientation had ended she was taking a variety of mostly upper level classes, and was grateful to Talamir’s reading list which helped her skip classes. It was one day as she was listening to Kris lecture in the advanced law class she was taking that she got an idea of something she wanted to discuss with Dirk. That evening after the children had gone to sleep and she and Dirk were lounging in their sitting room she brought it up.

“Dirk?” She asked, as she was leaning on his shoulder while they both sat on the couch.

“Hm?”

“Now that Talos is dead, I have undisputed, legal, custody of Andy. Right?”

“That is my understanding,” Dirk said slowly.

“Well, I was thinking, if you wanted—now that Talos is dead—I just wanted to say maybe it would be a good idea if you legally adopted Andy?” She felt surprise followed by a rush of love from him, and he kissed her forehead.

“I think that would be a great idea.”

Talia and Dirk decided Andy was old enough to have a say in whether Dirk adopted him, so together they explained it to him as best they could. His response was a rather enthusiastic yes, and to launch himself at Dirk.Then they just need to figure out the legal process.

They decided rather than process it in the city courts they would ask Herald Myste to write it up, as her time as a clerk meant she could do both the writing it up and witness it as a Herald. Myste was pleased enough to help, and since Talia was currently Andy’s only living parent it didn’t require an investigation or questioning of other parties. Soon enough, the paperwork was filed and Andy was now legally Dirk’s son with his name now legally Andrean Ainsley.

Orthallen toyed with the chess piece in his hand. He regretted now that he’d let that fool Talos get killed, oh what he’d give to have him alive and able to distract the new Queen’s Own. So far his own efforts to destabilize the Heraldic trainee had had mixed results. His sources reported that she and Herald Dirk had fought, as he intended, but they’d also realized they were lifebonded. Further efforts to unbalance her would have to take into account the lifebond. If only Talos were still alive.

Then an idea struck. Talos Reison must have had heirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
